yugioh_arcvfandomcom-20200216-history
Raid Raptors - Rise Falcon
|} Other images Rise Falcon full view.png|"Raid Raptors - Rise Falcon"'s full body appearance. Rise Falcon Concept Art.png|"Raid Raptors - Rise Falcon"'s concept art. Arc V Op 2 Shun and Raidraptor - Rise Falcon.png|Shun and "Rise Falcon" in Op 2. Arc V Ed 2 Shun and Raidraptor Rise Falcon.png|Shun and "Rise Falcon" in Ed 2. Burning Rise Falcon.png|"Rise Falcon" prepares to attack Yaiba Tōdō, Masumi Kōtsu and Hokuto Shijima. Ep33 Rise Falcon.png|"Rise Falcon" Xyz Summoned. Ep33 Rise Falcon detaching an Overlay Unit.png|"Rise Falcon" detaching an Overlay Unit. Ep33 Brave Claw Revolution.png|Brave Claw Revolution. Rise Falcon destroys Scissors Bear and Furnimal Sheep.png|"Rise Falcon" destroys "Scissors Bear" and "Furnimal Sheep". Shun escapes.png|Shun escapes with "Rise Falcon". ArcV Ep 034.png|"Wheel Saw Lio" attacks "Rise Falcon". Shun 23.png|Shun attacking "Wheel Saw Lio" with "Rise Falcon". Shun2.png|Shun and "Rise Falcon" during the Duel against Sora. Shun and Falcon 63.png|Shun attacks with "Rise Falcon". Ep81 Melissa and Rise Falcon.png|Melissa looking at "Rise Falcon". Ep81 Mirror Barrier protects Rise Falcon.png|"Mirror Barrier" protects "Rise Falcon". Rise Falcon and Raikiri .png|"Blade Shade"" protects "Raikiri" from "Rise Falcon"'s attack. Raid Raptors Army 95.jpg|The Lancers arrives on Shun's Raid Raptors. Shun and Raid Raptors Army 95.jpg|The Lancers arrives on Shun's Raid Raptors. Shun, Yuya, Gongenzaka 95.png|Shun and Yūya heading to the Duel Palace. Lancers 95-12.png|Raid Raptors Army arrive in the Duel Palace. Shun 105-3.png|Shun Xyz Summoned "Rise Falcon" during his Duel against Kaito Tenjō. Shun 105-7.png|Shun activates "Rank-Up-Magic Raid Force". Tyler Sisters 108-4.png|Effect of "Amazoness Empress" protects "Amazoness Pet Liger" from "Rise Falcon"'s attack. Yuya and Shun 108-1.png|Effect of "Amazoness Pet Liger" protects "Amazoness Empress" from "Rise Falcon"'s attack. Ep108 Escape Force protects Rise Falcon from Liger's attack.png|"Escape Force" protects "Rise Falcon" from "Liger"'s attack. Shun and Yuya 108-5.png|"Rise Falcon" and "Dark Rebellion" during the Duel against the Tyler Sisters. Tyler Sisters, Lancers, Noro.jpg|"Rise Falcon" during the Duel against the Tyler Sisters. Shun and Yuya 108.jpg|"Rise Falcon" and "Dark Rebellion" in a rocket ship from the "Miracle Rocket Show". Shun and Yuya 108-6.png|"Rise Falcon" and "Dark Rebellion" in a rocket ship from the "Miracle Rocket Show". Ruri and Shun 119-2.png|Shun Xyz Summoned "Rise Falcon" during his Duel against Ruri Kurosaki. Shun 137-1.png|Shun jumping on "Rise Falcon"'s back. Shun 137-2.png|Shun on "Rise Falcon". Zarc and Shun 137.png|Shun and "Rise Falcon" during the Duel against Zarc. Shun 137-8.jpg|Shun and "Rise Falcon" during the Duel against Zarc. Shun 137-12.png|"Rise Falcon" prepares to attack "Supreme King Dragon Zarc". Shun and Rise Falcon 137.png|"Rise Falcon" attacks "Supreme King Dragon Zarc". Shun 137-10.png|Shun and "Rise Falcon" during the Duel against Zarc. Rise Falcon and Dark Rebellion 137.png|"Rise Falcon" vs "Supreme King Servant Dragon Dark Rebellion". Edo, Zarc, Shun, Sora 137.png|Edo and Sora watching the Duel between Zarc, Shun and Kaito. Shun, Zarc, Kaito 137-1.png|Shun, "Rise Falcon", Kaito and "Galaxy-Eyes" confront "Supreme King Dragon Zarc". Kaito and Shun 137-3.png|"Rise Falcon" during the Duel against Zarc. Shun 137-7.png|Shun activates "Rank-Up-Magic Devotion Force". Shun 137-3.jpg|Shun jumping out of "Rise Falcon". Rise Falcon and Odd-Eyes 145.png|"Rise Falcon" destroys "Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon". Deck *Shun Kurosaki Category:Anime cards Category:Monster Cards Category:Effect Monsters Category:Xyz Monsters Category:Shun Kurosaki's cards Category:Raid Raptors